Play it Yourself?
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Yuri. Casi sin trama.
1. Play it Yourself? 01

Play it with yourself, Lain?

La hermana de Lain subió las escaleras. Sus padres debían estar fuera. Casi siempre estaban o besándose, o haciéndose al amor, o si no, comiendo, y leyendo el diario. ¡Qué vida! El par de astutos se echaban más polvos que ella misma. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que no había pasado la noche en casa. Lo hacía bastante seguido. Tubo que dejar de subir, y apoyarse en la pared. Dolía mucho "Allá abajo". La noche anterior había sido una de las mas demoledoras de su existencia. El chico con el que había estado tenía su fama bien ganada, era un dotado por la naturaleza, y no sólo de apariencia, no era tan guapo, pero tenía un poto, un paquete, y una resistencia que ni se imaginaba cuando se estaba quitando las bragas y las polainas. Y ni aún así se había logrado quitar a ésa chiquilla de la cabeza. Sonrio al pensar en ella. En el osito tras ésa puerta.

"-¿Qué haces allí, Lain, semidesnuda en el suelo?".

La había encontrado sensual en enaguas, cualquiera con menos vista que un topo podría haberse dado cuenta que no traía nada debajo, y que por el frío sus pezones estaban muy erectos. Había sentido ganas de entiviarlos con sus manos, restregarlos con las palmas, y estirarlos con los dedos, de chuparlos hasta que apuntaran sólo a ella. Se había dicho "no" en gesto tácito con la cabeza, el haber estado con su mejor amiga le estaba afectando la cabeza. 

"-Esquivar la estática" le había respondido.

La estática no estaba en el piso, sino en el cuerpo de la hermana que la observaba. Se le habían erectado los pezones, y no por el frío, y se había humedecido hasta las pantaletas. Y no era por la humedad. Había corrido a su cuarto a limpiar de sí ése deseo. Desear a aquel osito era pecado, los gatitos de común se ven muy tierno y sensuales, y los cachorros son también buenos para retozar, pero Lain no había nacido con el influjo de ninguno de estos signos zodiacales. Tampoco sentía atracción hacia la medianoche, ni el mediodia, ni el atardecer ni el amanecer. Más bien era como de madrugada, no se podía ver y pensar en ella a la hora de las cuatro de la tarde, bajo un sol de reposo, tampoco en un día lluvioso. Lain era así, se asimilaba con una noche eterna que no busca un amanecer.

Terminó de subir las escaleras. Sintió a sus padres amandose en su cuarto. Espió por el cuarto de la silenciosa Lain, que en es momento con sus movimientos pasmódicos de oso, con unos audífonos puestos conectaba un puerto, y encendía la pantalla. Al ver que funcionaba, o que no funcionaba algo, apagó el sistema y revisó un poco más abajo. Se abrió una página porno Yuri. Aparecían ellas dos juntas. Cerró con furia la puerta, y se enfrentó con un rostro inexpresivo mirándola. Se quitó los audífonos, y la miró. En la pantalla aparecían cargándose letras y números. 

-¡Te vi! No me vas a negar. Te vi mirando cosas de pervertidos.

-nada tan pervertido como lo que haces con tu amiga y ésas bolitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Todos lo saben. Las fotos están en la red. Todo está conectado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sácalas! –Se tomó la cabeza al borde de la histeria.

-No puedo, no está en mi poder…

-¡Sácalas! ¡Sácalas! ¡Sácalas!

Lain la miró sin comprender.

-¿Es que no me oíste, pedazo de estúpida?

-No soy estúpida.

-Si si lo eres –comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. –Si no, sacarías esas fotos que hacen daño a tu hermana.

-No lo creo. 

-¿?

-Si no, no las hubieras puesto allí.

-Yo no las puse.

-Las pondrás.

Ante la confusa explicación no le queda otra que marcharse. Pero una pregunta escoce sus labios.

-Lain…

-…

-¿Usas bragas bajo eso que llevas puesto?

-Mira – Lain, inocentemente, se subió la enagua. Eran unos bonitos cuadros blancos de encaje, de ésos bien ajustados. Parecían nuevos. La chica se acarició el largo pelo, y se agachó a verlos, poniéndose entre las piernas de la osita humana.

-Vaya, me gustan, ¿Te las puedes quitar? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa, humedeciéndose con la sola idea.

-Claro. Si antes me prometes que me harás lo mismo que a ésa chica. 

-… 

-¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, Lain, no tengo porqué no querer hacer sentir bien a mi hermana. 

Los labios de ésta recorrieron la rodilla hacia dentro por el muslo. Lain tiritó. Comenzó a explorar la suave superficie del encaje con la lengua, mientras que sus manos tocaron esos deseados pezones en nacimiento. Unos pechos minúsculos, casi inexistentes, los rodeaban con sutileza. Subió la enagua, y besó el ombligo. Un estremecimiento. Se puso de pie. Caminó unos pasos.

-¿Te vas?

-Tonta.-respondió sentándose en la cama de Lain, y quitándose los zapatos, las polainas, la blusa, Lain le ayudó con la falda.

-Quédate con lo demás. 

-¿Lo sacarás con la lengua, acaso?

-Si eso te gusta… -Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. –Tomó por los hombros a Lain, echándola para atrás. –Ahora, cierras los ojos, y no los vuelvas a abrir. 

Quitó ésos horribles tirantes de los hombros sin forma de Lain. Besó el cuadrado entre los hombros, el cuello, y las últimas costillas. Lo besó todo con desigualdad, quedándose más, y con más ahínco en los pezones de niña. Sus pechos tenían una inclinación más hacia delante que redondeada. Recién se estaba desarrollando. No se podía juguetear con apretar el rico pezón entre el paladar y la lengua. Iba más debajo de la frontera del ombligo cuando paró. 

-Es tu turno, ahora haz algo por mí, Lain.

Bien, ¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? Odio escribir así, pero… 

Cualquier comentario, ya saben, al jakito_kun@hotmail.com


	2. play it yourself? 02

Play it yourself, Lain 2.

Lain se abrió de piernas ante la impetuosa entrada de la lengua de su hermana hasta en sus más recónditos lugares de esparcimiento solitario. Su cabeza impulsó al resto de su cuerpo a echarse lentamente hacia atrás sobre la cama. Sus dedos húmedos de sus propios líquidos residuales, acariciaron el pelo de su hermana. Este se aferró a las delgadas caderas de la niña. Sentía como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. El aspecto de fragilidad frente a sus firmes y grandes pechos en contraste con lo pequeños y casi nulos de Lain, le hacían asegurar esa sensación de seguridad. Sintió a Lain gemir cuando acabó, y su boca se llenó de ciertos sabores que venían de los líquidos expulsados por Lain. Sintió sus pechos hincharse y sus pezones erectarse cuando ella misma casi acaba acariciándose a sí misma. Lain tomó sus dedos, y se los metió a la boca, como queriendo absorber su aura. Se arrodilló de frente a la cama, y de pronto su hermana vio como si estuviera haciéndoselo a ella, pero ella estaba a su lado, no se había subido aún a la cama. Igual sentía como si Lain estuviera haciéndoselo. Se acomodó casi con temor sobre la cama, rápidamente, y antes de acabar con el suave y parsimonioso lengüeteo, miró hacia abajo, y se vio a sí misma allí, mirándose asustada. Su vagina hinchada y roja pulsaba, cerró los ojos con un gran suspiro, y acabó.

Tomó bruscamente a Lain de los hombros hacia arriba, la besó un segundo, y sin mirar sus ojos con la expresión de siempre, la bajó a sus pechos que se dispuso a lamer como un cachorro, como había lamido su vagina, con la idea de un cachorro bebiendo leche de un pocillo. En sus pezones puso su boca de modo de chuparlos. 

-por fin haces algo bien, niña.

Lain le dirigió la misma mirada sin expresión, quedándose quieta unos segundos, y luego empezó a chupar con más ahínco. Como un bebé tomando leche. Su otra mano apretaba el pezón que no tenía en la boca. Sus piernas se abrieron en torno a las de su hermana, acercándose más. La chica mayor iba a desabrocharse el sostén de encaje que aún traía puesto, pero empezó a tocar a Lain, su espalda, a apretar sus nalgas. A meter sus dedos por aquellas hendeduras en forma monstruosa. Salvaje. En su mente comenzó a transcurrir la música eterna del Cyberia. Y de Malice Mizer. De pronto notó que la música provenía del Navi de Lain. Y más aún, mientras las caderas de Lain estaban cada vez más cerca de las suyas, notó que si pensaba en un tema, éste salía en la pantalla y se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Lain le besaba la parte de atrás del cuello cuando cerró los ojos. Los abrió cuando se tendió para atrás en la cama, y dejó que Lain se empezara a masturbar con una pierna. Aprovechando el movimiento ansioso de Lain, se movía tras ella. Entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma mirando la escena desde la puerta. La música dejó de sonar. "Lain is a peeping tom" comenzó a repetir la canción. No podía parar esta asquerosidad. Cerró los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir, la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo, tal como la había dejado antes. Terminó al mismo tiempo que su hermana. Ésta parecía tomar conciencia recién de la música, y pero comenzó a sonar de nuevo Cyberia. 

-Deberías ver ése aparato.-Me miró con sus grandes ojos fijos.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo, sucia ramera! –Tomó el cinturón que había en el suelo, y le azotó. La mujer sobre la cama se cubrió la cara con un grito. 

-¡Qué haces, chiquilla estúpida! Tú sabes muy bien lo que me hiciste hacer.

-Eres una sucia ramera, ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

La hermana tomó sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo. Salió del cuarto afirmándolas contra su pecho. Casi llorando. Entró rápidamente a su cuarto. Encendió su Navi, y vió las fotos tomadas con su amiga. Comenzó a tomar de una botella mientras las veía. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió subirlas.


End file.
